


Some enemies

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: Some V's enemies found Judy
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Some enemies

民风淳朴太平洲，V干完一单，靠在野狼上抽烟，她平时没有这个习惯，最近却抽得越发凶。勉强算是便宜了强尼那个臭小子，她吐着烟雾看天空，思绪一个劲儿地往天上飘。  
这阵子接的委托有点过于多了。V又抽一口。天天不是杀人就是放火，偷个数据或者救个人，去的地方都死人了，也不知道有没有留下什么活口。V坐在后备箱上走神，火星在指间扑闪，突然烦恼了起来，徒手捻灭了烟头光亮：有一段时间没看到Judy了。  
银手在她脑子里恶狠狠地笑出声：去你妈的一段时间，这才一天半啊V，你是不是日子过昏头了？  
滚蛋。V丢开那半截烟，从后备箱跳下去。一天没见什么概念你懂吗，就是一年没见了，妈的，走，今晚不干活了，找全夜之城最可爱的超梦编辑师去！  
希望你说的不是瑞秋。银手在后座靠着窗。毕竟全夜之城里有的是可爱的超梦编辑师。  
闭嘴吧强尼。V猛地关上门，车子发动，像猛兽在咆哮。别提那些有的没的，我要找的可是我家姑娘，不要在那儿放屁。  
银手在后座干笑几声，看景色在车窗外飞驰，他知道雇佣兵一天到晚都会跑这条路线，直通宪章街，也就是她女朋友的公寓，V对那个地方有多熟悉他还不敢打包票，但就目前为止，强尼银手都可以写一本前往宪章街的九十九种方法。

操。V忽然骂出声，车身一个摇摆，漂亮地转过弯道，轮胎与地面摩擦，擦出悦耳的声响——但这无法影响到现在的V。为什么电话会打不通？  
呵，要么是人家小姑娘现在有事，要么是人家现在不想甩你。  
去你的。V一脚踩下油门，没有来的烦躁，像是有人在用大猩猩手臂狂击她的心脏，她深呼吸一口气，双手紧紧地抓住方向盘。  
有够紧张的啊？你平时杀个人眼都不眨一下的，怎么现在慌得跟要死了一样？银手瞥见了熟悉的建筑，距离那栋公寓估计差不了几百米，但V的情绪也一路影响着他，烦躁得想把车窗砸了。怎么，你居然在担心她出事儿？  
我不知道强尼，平时她不可能不接我电话。V打开车门，迅速上楼，蹲踞在楼道里的人仍然是那些人，他们看着雇佣兵风风火火地上去，一路撞上不少人，片刻后这里又恢复宁静。

“Judy！”  
V走进公寓，往里大喊，浴室、卧室、餐厅、客厅、还有工作间，都看过了，没人，空的，雇佣兵走了几步，坐在沙发上，银手靠着墙出现，墨镜挡住视线：操，说实话V，我也有种不详的预感，奥特当初也突然消失过……你知道我在说什么。  
我当然知道。V抓了抓自己的头发，极力压下躁动不安的心绪，她霍地从沙发上站起，来回踱步，突然像是想到什么，当即反身从公寓出去，在重新钻回车子前，她的目光迅速地在远方的城市灯光上逡巡一圈，之后发动机再度嘶吼，银手在后座：这回我和你一样了，V，我也希望她只是在丽姿加班。  
野狼加速穿过黑暗。

电话铃声兀的响起，V想也没想即刻接通，那呼之欲出的呼唤在对方声音响起的瞬间咽回：瑞吉娜·琼斯。V没好气地打断她的问候，顺势在弯道漂移：“瑞吉娜，我现在没法接你的委托。”  
“V，这可是个加急单，那人还指定要找你，找你杀个人。”  
“我说过了！妈的，我现在没时间！”野狼碾过红灯呼啸而过，受到惊吓的人群跌坐在地，V的职业素养让她没有立即挂断电话。  
“好，V，你冷静一点，听我说，他让我告诉你，要杀的那个人，叫Judy·Alvarez。”  
V猛地停下车，丽姿酒吧的荧光招牌就在不远处，举着斧头的女孩不断踢腿，光亮倒映在歧路司上。  
安静得只能听到远处开枪的突突声。  
半天后，V开的口：  
“谁的委托？”  
“详情在附件。”一如既往。  
“这活儿我不干！妈的，瑞吉娜，告诉我这是谁的委托！”  
“你可以不干，但我建议你先接着，这样短时间内别的佣兵就不会接到这个委托，我不知道你和这次的目标什么关系，V，但我不能泄露消息，你明白的。”  
电话挂断。

看来是仇家寻敌啊V。银手的声音。咱俩还真他妈像。  
闭上你的嘴吧强尼。V下了车。这不一样，当年荒坂抓奥特是因为灵魂杀手，这回有人要对付Judy，他妈的完完全全是因为我。  
懊悔。V回味着心底的滋味。痛苦，自责，还有……愤怒。Judy的声音在脑海里响起：我要利用愤怒。  
银手打断了她的回忆：也不知道是谁每次任务都下杀手，可能是哪个傻逼摄像头拍到你了吧，操，那些玩意儿可真烦。  
在这点上我和你持同样的看法。V走到丽姿的门口，奇怪的是那两个保安妹子不见了踪影，就连里面，似乎也没有这个时间点该有的动静。  
你不看看附件就要进去？  
不想看。她打开酒吧的门，就连前台接待也不在，里面似乎没有人声，只有那些蹦迪的音乐在跳动。丽姿今天不太正常，也说明这里会有什么……

第二扇门打开。  
金属制棒球棒在半空出现。  
它挟着刺耳的破风声，直直往V的脑袋上招呼过去。  
瞬间，一切缓慢，V丢开致命的刀剑，大猩猩手臂黢黑锃亮，她矮下去，猛地向前扑，顿时击溃漏洞，将袭击者按倒在地，膝盖果断压住胸膛，强有力的拳头却停在半空。  
“丽塔？”V认出了人，是丽姿酒吧的保安，平时在门口就能见到的姐。  
“操，V？”丽塔趁着走神的档儿，一把推开压在身上的人，她打手势示意其他成员不要行动，而那些莫克斯的成员手上或多或少都拿着钝器，V反应过来后也不及问什么情况，即刻问出她此时此刻最关心的问题：“丽塔！你看到Judy了吗？”  
“丽姿现在这样就是因为Judy，妈的，她刚刚突然回来，身后不知道是哪儿跟来的一伙清道夫，一进来就开始捣乱，我们刚把他们全打走，但不知道有没有遗漏的，苏西今天不在，回头再好好和他们算一笔。”  
“那Judy现在在哪？”  
“地下室吧？我也不知道，你进去找她吧，我们还要守在这里，防止那批傻逼还回来。”  
“我知道了，”V的情绪显然平稳了许多，“谢谢你丽塔。”  
“V，”在雇佣兵要离开大厅时保安再度叫住了她，丽塔将棒球棍架在肩上，没由来地说了一句，“别忘了，你要带给Judy的是安全感，要是连这点都做不到……”V在门口停下，没有进去，没有回头，只是聆听，“那还不如早点和她断了关系，Judy在莫克斯，都比和你在一起强。”  
“嗯。”她用鼻音回应，然后头也不回地走进了地下室。

安全感。  
词语充盈了她整个大脑，熟悉又陌生，在夜之城，安全可以说是天方夜谭，哪怕是当初和Jackie一起干活，自己都不敢奢谈那就是安全。V的心情像错综复杂的线路搅和在一起，进入地下室后她整个人都静了下来，一面是危机四伏的夜之城，一面是和平宁静的地下室，她感觉自己的义体就快要弹出体内，来一场轰轰烈烈的罢工运动。  
虽然我不能为Judy提供丝毫不差的安全。V的眼皮开始突突地跳。但我应该要保证她不会无端地陷入危险，无论是在夜之城里，还是离开夜之城后。  
她将手按在心脏的位置上，思绪短暂地停止了。  
直到一声枪响。

是霰弹枪。V一个箭步上去，徒手扒开超梦工作室的铁门，随即往前一步，一具正流血的清道夫尸体映入视野，她猛地抬头，和正端着霰弹枪的Judy对上目光——Judy的脸上没有太多的情绪，几近冷酷的冷静，她的脸上溅了点血，连头发上都有，那双开完枪的手，仍在微微颤抖。  
沉默再度降临。  
“呃，Judy？”  
Judy一甩手把枪丢在一边，只见枪身擦着超梦椅飞过，哐当一声砸在地上。  
“V！告诉我，这是怎么回事？为什么他们会在我回家的路上埋伏我，还说要怪就怪到你头上？”Judy的声音显然是在压抑怒火，她的情绪濒临失控的边缘——就像她们刚刚认识的时候——一只浑身带刺的野猫。  
一时间V分不清Judy是在责怪她还是在质问她的工作，她在门口站了一会儿，绕过地上的尸体，走到Judy的面前，诚恳地与自己的女朋友对视，没有避开，也没有心虚，她轻轻握住Judy的手，使其不再颤抖：“我接了几个委托，委托要我对付一些清道夫，期间我们发生了冲突，流血了，他们死了不少人，可能是摄像头拍到了我，也可能是有漏网之鱼，他们有几次报复都落了空，想必也是因为这个，才会开始从你下手。”  
“Judy，”V在她的掌心落下亲吻，“因为你对我很重要。”  
而Judy却在短暂的沉默过后将手抽回，环起双臂，转过头往另一边看，她垂下的头发挡住了脸，使V看不清她脸上的表情。  
“我知道你的职业，V，我也知道它带来的风险，在我决定和你待在一起的时候，我就想过这种可能。”她微微偏过头，露一个眼神，“我能接受。毕竟在夜之城，我也有能力自保，但不到万不得已，我不会杀人。”  
V屏息凝神，仔细聆听，空气里弥漫的血腥味道仿佛不存在一样，Judy抬起手，手掌压在嘴唇上，她的目光瞥在一边，逗留了很久很久。  
有很多想说的话都在出口的瞬间支离破碎，她的内心盈满了富余的情绪。Judy在内心默念那些念头：想过要责怪V，也想过安抚V，想过要不要干脆不理她几天，也想过要不要严肃地和她讨论这些事情。但这些呼之欲出的言语苍白得她说不出口，小小的地下室里充斥着大量的复杂的冲突的矛盾，Judy想到了前田舞子，想到了艾芙琳帕克，也想到了就在面前的V，她忽然很想来一根，却摸不到烟盒，正当她烦躁地转过身来时，V正面对着她，手里捏一根烟，烟嘴对向了她。  
“算了。”Judy忽然说，“我不想抽了。”  
V又熟练地收回了烟，很乖巧，像个做错事的孩子，一句话也不说，她也自知这次是自己出了纰漏，对着Judy，内心的后悔与自责正无限放大，她有点喘不上气，难得感到如此的难过。  
“我本来想骂你的，V。”Judy默默地来了一句打破僵局，她靠在桌子边上，手撑着，“但我转念一想，还是不骂了，但我还是要跟你说一句，你听好了，V。”  
V凝视着她的双眼。  
“等你解决了这摊破事，我们就离开夜之城。”  
这句话仿佛用尽了Judy全身的力气，而话音刚落，V就拥抱住了她，紧紧地抱在怀里，抿起的嘴唇也在不停翕动：“还好你没有事……”  
Judy愣了一下，很快接受了，手掌在佣兵的后背上轻轻拍打。她颤抖得很厉害，Judy靠在V的耳边慢慢道：“我没事……我没事……笨蛋。”

门外，丽塔抱着手臂站了会儿，跟下来的姐妹打了个眼神，一起回到上面，另一个莫克斯帮的成员问她什么情况，丽塔摆了摆手，只说现在酒吧里没有清道夫了，很安全。


End file.
